


Comfortably Numb

by iivsx



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Character Development, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Slow Build, Violence, drug, expect some out of character acts like.. yeah, i just like clichés and badboys, idek where im going with this whole thing im sorry, im rlly bad at tagging, like... rlly slow build my dudes, some gang/squad shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iivsx/pseuds/iivsx
Summary: Even has to choose between getting revenge for the dead or help save the living.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This is kinda my first time writing a fic, i'm a mess. i'm not even a good with writing and grammar holy shit what am i doing.  
> -english is not my first language so there are bound to be some mistakes and i would love for you to tell me if i miss anything.  
> -I do not own anything but the stroyline.  
> -there is gonna be cursing, slurs, violence, drugs, asshole characters  
> -i have no fucking clue about norway's education/uni system so.. it's based on my uni experiences lmao im sorry  
> -like i said, lots of OOC acts. i mean my sunshine Even here is an angry dickhead.. most of the time...  
> -i talk too much im sorry  
> Please enjoy, comments are loved!

* * *

 

   It was raining quite heavily that morning. The boy didn't care his clothes were soaking and just kept staring at the tombstone while taking another drag from his cigarette. 

"Sorry i   couldn't come to visit last week, the asshole needed some things done and wouldn't let me out **.** " He murmured quitely before he heard buzzing from his pocket. 

He closed his eyes while sighing and taking out his phone to see a message from his best friend. He got up and took one last drag from the cigarette before flicking it to the ground. 

"I have to go now, but i'll come by later with the boys. They miss you too, you know." He smiled sadly, 

"I know you probably would have hated what i've become but, don't worry brother. It’s not long until the asshole finally gets what he deserves and then you can finally rest in peace." 

 

 

* * *

 

   The rain finally let out while he was walking. He saw his friends sitting on the sidewalk by the gates of the school.

“- and i was like “Hoe, don’t be dick-tease!” i mean, you can’t just give me a boner and leave without finishing what you have started! I swear to god man, people got no morals these days!” 

“Wow Chris, I’m sure your mama is really proud of you” Chris snorted and gave Mikeal a finger and finally got up when he saw Even coming. 

** "** Good morning babe. How are you this lovely morning?" 

"Fuck off Chris" said Even while giving a little nod to Mikael. 

"Aww you got up from the wrong side of the bed... Again. Shocking really, i mean its not like you ALWAYS- " 

"Do you want me to fucking hit you? Because i will hit you." 

Before Chris could respond, Mikael grabbed both of them from their necks and started dragging them into the school. While they were passing through the entrance Even turned to Mikael; 

"Did the junkie arrive?" 

"I haven't seen him, he probably came early to avoid us." 

"Well looks like he did a pretty shitty job of that considering he is right there." Chris said, pointing to a guy trying to get his book from his locker in a hurry. 

"So do you think he has the money?" asked Mikael. 

"The guy has been spending all of his breaks in the lavatory to avoid us for the past week. Not to mention he looks like he's about to pass out from the stress. Do you think he has it?" said Chris in his usual sarcastic tone. 

"Well his time is up so he better have it. I'll be on the roof top. Bring him there" said Even while turning to the stairs. 

His friends stared after him for a while before turning their attention to their target. 

"Man, I miss the days he wasn’t so serious." said Chris wistfully while walking through the gap other students made for him and Mikael. 

"And i miss the days you were scared to even look at us in the eye." Mikael said rolling his eyes. 

Chris looked flustrated for a second; 

"Fuck off! That was because you were ugly, not because i was scared." Then he hurried towards their target without looking at Mikael, while the latter followed him with an amused smile.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

The second Jonas closed his locker, he wanted to die. 

"Hello friend! It's been a while" Chris said with his famous grin, which half of the girls in the school loved but freaked the fuck out of Jonas. 

For a second he looked like he wanted to make a run for it, but before he could, he saw another face on his left. 

"Going somewhere?" Mikael said casually while leaning on the locker next to his. 

From the first look you would think Mikael was your average pretty boy with long hair like a doll’s. And while the girls went crazy for the guy, he was far from the doll he looked like. Well, he did look like a one particular doll actually, that fucking Annabell doll. 

If Chris scared him then Mikael made him terrified. But neither of them made him want to break down and cry for mercy as much as the person he knew they were gonna take him to. 

"I-i have history first period" Jonas stuttered. Chris let out a loud laugh, 

"Do you even know how to read?" 

For a second Jonas looked offended, but then he sobered when he heard Mikael; 

"Do you have it?" 

"Dude please i-" 

"Please what?" Mikael said sharply. 

"Aww don't interrupt the kid, i love it when they beg" Chris teased, which didn't make Jonas feel any better. 

Mikael gave Chris a look then turned to Jonas; 

"Either you start walking by yourself, or we take you there by force." 

In that moment, Jonas knew he fucked up. And he knew he had no choice. He could try to run, but he knew the consequences would be worse when he get caught. So he slowly nods his head and started to follow Mikael.

 

 

* * *

 

   Even was staring down from the roof while leaning to the wall when they arrived to the rooftop. He didn't turn his head or said anything to acknowledge them. Jonas, who had been cursing under his breath the whole time they were walking, felt like he was gonna throw up from all the stress when Even spoke; 

"Do you have the money?" he still had his back to them so Jonas couldn't see his expression. He sounded calm but it terrified him more than relax him. And Chris’ gleeful face wasn't helping. 

He tried to talk, he really did, but the words wouldn’t just get out. Then he saw Even turn around and start walking towards him. His face was emotionless and Jonas knew he wouldn't be able to get out this time.  He watched Even walk until he was close enough to see the dark circles under the boy’s eyes, which gave him an even more terrifying look. 

"I think he asked you a question." said Chris while kicking his knees behind him so he fell down on his knees in front of Even. Yet Jonas still couldn't make a noise. He then felt a hand grab his hair and tilt his head back and he find himself face to face with his nightmare. 

"So tell me-" Even stopped for a moment, trying to remember the boy’s name. 

“What was your name again?” 

“J-jonas” 

"Jonas, does this whole thing look like a game to you?" Jonas hurriedly shook his head and tried to explain himself, but all he could get out was; 

"N-n-n-o, i- i- fuck no, i-" but before he could form a sentence he saw Even take something from his back pocket. His eyes widened when he saw the knife in the boys hand. 

"Does this look like a toy to you, Jonas?" Even said while bringing the knife to his face. It was then Jonas felt he was about to shit his pants. He couldn't remember a time he felt this terrified. He saw Chris looking like he wanted to laugh behind Even but stop when Mikael gave him a look. 

"I'll- I'll bring it i- i swear." He finally manages to get out. 

It happened in a split second, he felt a sharp pain on his face and the next thing he saw was blood spilling on his clothes. 

"Do i look like i'm playing, Jonas? "

Jonas didn't even know what he was saying anymore. All he knew was his cheek had a cut and it was hurting like hell. He pressed his hand to the cut as he kept mumbling, begging and swearing that he was gonna bring the money. He felt Even letting go of his hair and he fell to the floor. He knew he was a fucking mess, but he was hurting too much to care. He felt himself being pulled up again, saw Even crouch down in front of him. He couldn't see Mikael so he guessed he was the one holding him up. 

"I am gonna give you until lunch to get me my money. I don't know and i don't care how you find it, but you will find it. Because if you don't, i am gonna give your face a cut for every hour you miss. Do you understand me, Jonas? " 

Jonas wanted nothing more then to curl up in a ball and cry, but he knew if he wanted to live his school life peacefully until he graduates, he had to find the money and find it fast. Why, why did he had to buy drugs from Even when he knew how dangerous and fucked up him and his friends were when their payments were missed. Was he that desperate? God he was such a fucking idiot so now his face was paying for it. He knew he couldn't risk angering them anymore, so he nodded his head like crazy and then he finally felt himself get released. He got a hold of himself before he could fall and he saw Even walking towards the door with Mikael by his side. He then heard Chris’ voice next to his ear; 

"Don't forget friend, you have till lunch. If not, well Even can get pretty creative with a knife… Alright then, see ya around!" 

He started to skip towards the door, but before he left he added; 

"And bro, you have some fucked up eyebrows" and with an obnoxious laugh, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

   Even stared out from the window next to his seat. He didn't even know why he bothered to show up for the class. It was the same boring shit everyday and yet he couldn't bring himself to drop out of school. Because that was the last thing his brother asked from him. To graduate and become someone better. Well things didn't turn out exactly like he probably would've wanted, but Even thought it was the least he could do for him. That was also the only condition he gave to his boss before he agreed to work for him. 

To be able to stay in school and graduate before joining him fully. It wasn't like him being in school was inconvenient for his boss anyway. Even being in college meant more dumb kids who wanted to have some fun with drugs and whose parents had too much money to spare. There were exceptions like that idiot Jonas, who had no money too, but Even knew how to deal with them so that was fine. 

He sighed for the nth time and looked at his watch. 10 more minutes until he had to find Jonas. He was either going to get his money now, or mess up the boy’s face and get his money later. Either way he was going to get that money or he had to deal with his boss’ bitching and that was something he had no patience for. He was pretty sure the boy wouldn't be able to find the money though, which pissed him off but he had been too lenient on him and it was time to remind people why he wasn't someone to be messed with. The class was finally over and Even slowly got up from his seat and went out of the classroom where he saw Chris waiting for him. 

“You ditched again, didn't you?" he asked with a blank face. 

"I'm sorry mom. It won't happen again, i just really wanted to see how the kid was gonna try to find the money." said Chris. 

"And also someone had to make sure he wasn't gonna bail on us." he added. 

Chris was one of the people Even was secretly thankful to have in his life. No matter how snarky and sarcastic he was to the point of driving Even crazy sometimes, under all that Chris was a little kid who wanted to be loved and taken care of. And unfortunately for him, he chose Even and Mikael for the job. Unfortunate, because Even knew even though it was too late for him and maybe even Mikael, Chris could do much better, become much better. But he refused to leave them, saying he liked his life now and he was happy to be with them- as he always liked to add; _"_

_"If i wasn't around, you guys would die from boredom. I'm the light of your lives, you should appreciate me more."_

He was right too, Chris certainly made their lives much more lighter. Although Even sometimes did miss the days he was too afraid to talk to them. Especially when he called him names like ‘babe, mom or the walking building’, which made him want to punch his lights out.

"So did he get it then?" Even asked while walking towards Mikael who was waiting for them at the entrance to the courtyard. 

"I dont know, i kind of fell asleep in the middle of watching him." Chris said sheepishly  before skipping towards Mikael while Even just rolled his eyes. Mikael raised his eyebrows when he was near enough. 

"Do i want to ask?" Even just shook his head no. 

"So, where is he?" 

"I asked a few kids in his class, they said he wasn’t in class, but one of the younger kids said he saw him around the old gym building." 

"Well then lets go get him ." said Chris enthusiastically. 

* * *

   When they found Jonas he wasn't actually in the gym building, but rather trying to climb the wall behind it, to the amusement of the students around. Mikael just sighed while Chris giggled. Even just walked over to him with his hands in his pockets. He knew Jonas didn’t notice them yet so he just stopped to look at his pathetic attempt at climbing for a few more seconds. 

"Going somewhere?" 

Jonas released a scream before falling on his back in front of Even. For a moment he just layed there and stared up at Even with huge eyes. If this was another situation, it would have been very funny. Even actually saw some students trying to hold their laughters, but they knew making any noise at this point would just gather attention to themselves and nobody wanted attention in a situation like that. Well except Chris, who just doubled over laughing- and had to be held up by Mikael so he wouldn’t fall and make a fool out of himself. 

"Are you going to get up?" 

Jonas scrambled to get up and managed after a few tries. Now he was standing in front of Even while trying not to flinch. He glanced around like he was looking for help before talking 

"I.. I got the money, i was just a bit short so i was gonna meet a friend to get the rest from him. I wasn't running away or anything, I swear." 

Even just raised one eyebrow and took one hand from his pocket. 

"The money, now." 

Jonas tried to get his bag from the floor shakily and started to go through it. After a few seconds he took a handful of bills and held them out. It was Chris who took the money and started counting. It wasn't long before he started laughing. 

"Are you fucking around? This is like half the amount you owe. You know that right? " Jonas started wringing his hands in front of him. 

"I.. I know but it was all i could gather. I swear i will bring it by tomorrow. Just please give me until tomorrow." he said while trying to avoid looking Even in the eyes. 

The next thing he knew he was on his back again from a painful kick to the chest. 

"Isn't this what you said last week when Chris came to you to collect it?" Even said while kneeling next to Jonas’ head.

Jonas who was trying to catch his breath, tried to talk but before he could get anything out, his hair was grabbed and he was punched inthe face. Even didn't give him time before punching him twice more. Nobody was moving in the courtyard, everyone was just watching the show while feeling glad they weren't in Jonas’ place. Hell, Jonas knew he would have been doing the same if he wasn't in his place, but he was and it hurt like a bitch.

"I told you what was gonna happen if you didn’t bring my money right?" 

Jonas knew damn well what was gonna happen, but it wasn’t like there was anything he could have done.  He didn't have the money, neither did he have anyone to ask for it. His parents didn't even have enough money for themselves, let alone give him some to pay for his drugs and his friends was poor as fuck, just like him. He knew he was a bastard, going around buying drugs when he knew he couldn't afford them but it was too late to regret now. Although his face would beg to differ. 

"I am sick and tired of kids like you, who think they can do shit for fun and get away without paying the consequences of their actions." 

Jonas tried to open his eyes a little but closed them again when he saw Even’s fist was raised. But then he heard a _"What the fuck?"_ coming from Chris and there was nothing. No punch, no pain- well, except for the pain he already had from the punches before. He finally dared to open his eyes and when he did, he wanted die for the second time that day. 

* * *

    Even stared at the guy holding his fist with wonder. He didn’t know who the kid was, but he was sure he was an idiot because the whole school was aware that if you knew what was good for you, you would stay out of Even’s radar. Apperantely this guy didn’t know or didn't care which was the worst mistake he could do because he was now definitely on Even’s radar. Even saw Mikael making a move from his peripheral vision and made a small move with his head which stopped him.

He then looked at the guy again. He seemed young, younger than him probably and he also seemed quite angry. It would have been scary if this was someone else other than Even, but to him it was actually kind of amusing. He slowly got up from the floor with his fist still in the guys hold. 

"You really don't want to do that kid." Even said calmly but the people close enough to him could hear the dangerous tone underneath.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? Do you guys find it amusing to beat people up for your enjoyment when you know they won't be able fight back." the boy yelled furiously. 

Even was starting to lose his calm, which was something that rarely happened. But there was something about the eyes of the guy that made him angry. His eyes had a look of coldness, disgust and hate. Maybe it was because that look was too familiar. He knew his own eyes held that same look since he lost his brother. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

"I'm going to say this once so you better listen. This guy here owns me money and i am going to take it one way or another. As for you, you are going to walk away now and mind your own business because if you don't, i am going to mess up your pretty face so bad, your mom won't be able to recognize you." 

Even heard Jonas make a noise from the ground at that but whether it was for the guy to leave or from the pain he didn't know. No one seemed to care about him at that moment though, because the guy finally let Even’s hand go just to get his wallet from his pocket which made Jonas release a louder moan. 

"You want money right? Well, here is your money." the guy said, throwing a bunch of bills to Even before kneeling on the ground and helping up Jonas who looked like he was about to pass out.

Even didn't move. He was frozen from the shock of what just happened. He could see both Chris and Mikael were in the same situation with their eyes wide. After the initial shock passed, Even felt a surge of anger he only felt once in the presence of his boss. His hands were shaking and he could see the look of panic on Chris’ face while he was trying to hold Mikael who didn't look an better than Even. Just as the boy and Jonas were about to walk away, Even turned around and grabbed the boy by the neck, which resulted in Jonas falling once more with a painful moan. Even then realised he was actually shaking from the anger and the boy finally had a look of surprise and a little bit of fear in his eyes. 

"I'm going to fucking kill you." said Even furiously while reaching into his pocket for his knife which brought a small scream from Jonas who knew about it. 

"Hey! What the hell is going on here!?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lil update for character's backround and stuff. also clichés. lot of clichés

   Everyone turned towards the voice to see a professor, also one of the proctors of college who looked furious. Jonas released a relieved noise when he realised they were saved. Even, who was about to bring out his knife took his hand from his pocket while Chris finally released Mikael who was struggling to get out of his hold. 

"I asked you guys a question and i am expecting an answer. Even Bech Næsheim, tell me what the hell is going on here." 

Even tried to calm himself down before answering; 

"We were just talking, nothing serious" 

The professor scoffed, "Unless you're planning to kiss him after, there is no reason for you to be grabbing him that tight while you're just talking." 

Even let the boy go like he was burnt while the guy threw himself back at the same time, both looking horrified. 

"Isak Valtersen, you grab that mess of a friend of yours from the ground and take him to the nurse before he bleeds to death. And you three, you're coming with me." 

He said to Even and the other two. Isak didn't waste time in grabbing Jonas. He threw one last look over his shoulder at Even before dragging the injured boy towards the school building. Even just glared after them before he heard the professor yelling him to hurry up. He stuffed his clenched fists into his pocket and followed after Mikael and Chris.

* * *

 

"Are you out of your fucking mind?! Why would you do that?! Do you have a death wish or something ?!" Jonas yelled while trying to stuff his nose with tissues in the boys restroom. 

He refused to go to the nurse so Isak dragged him there so he could at least clean his face up. 

"What the hell do you mean, i saved your life back there! A thank you would've been nice. " 

"Thank you? Thank you for what exactly? Did i asked you to save me? Did you hear me calling your name?"

Isak looked at Jonas like he just punched him. 

"So what was i supposed to do? Stay there and watch him rearrange your face?" he yelled back. 

"Since when do you care about what happens to me or my face? I'm nothing but a poor druggie. People like me aren't worth your time, remember?" 

Isak blanched; "I-i... You know it's not like that.." 

"Isn't it? Because i remember that's exactly what your father said to me while you watched and said nothing." Jonas half screamed. 

He knew it wasn't the time to bring up the past, but he just couldn't help himself. He could still remember what happened like it was yesterday. 

 Jonas’ family never had that much money. His father worked two jobs so he could support him, his mom and his sister while his mother tried to do her best taking care of their two kids and the house. It never seemed to be enough though. They always had a hard time making ends meet but it never hindered Jonas’ spirit. Because even though they didn't have much they had each other, so he was happy. Of course the kids in school didn't care about that. They only saw his second hand clothes and too old to wear shoes. They enjoyed making fun of his eyebrows and way of talking, he never seem to be able to properly control. Except for one kid that is. Isak was the poster boy for rich, silent and handsome. At least that's what people who didn't know him thought. While the rich and handsome parts were true, Jonas knew the only reason he was silent was because he was shy and wasn't very good at talking to strangers. The only reason they became friends in the first place was because Jonas talked enough to make up for the lack of Isak’s social skills. They were each others first real friend. Until it all fell apart. It was the last week of summer before the start of their first year in high school. Both of them were very excited and spent the whole summer talking about the things they were going to do as a freshman. The only thing hindering their spirits was the fact that they were both going to attend the school owned by Isak’s father, since it was the only decent one in their town. Jonas didn't see why it was so bad, but he knew Isak didn't really get along with his father for reasons he never actually cared to explain so Jonas never asked. It was also why they always only hung around Jonas’ house. Isak didn't care how much money they had, he was always amazed how much his family seemed to care about each other. 

That day, they were supposed to meet at the skate park they usually hung out, but Isak never showed up, he wasn't answering his phone either so Jonas was really worried. He decided to just go to Isak’s house to check on him. He only had gone to Isak’s house once when Isak had to get something before they went back to his house, so seeing it for the second time still amazed him. He knew Isak’s family were rich, but he never felt that when they were together because he knew Isak didn't care. But seeing how rich his best friend was up close made him feel kind of inferior like he wasn't suppose to be here. Maybe that’s why Isak never brought him here, because he felt that too. No, no that wasn't right. Isak isn’t like that, he thought while walking past the gates and to the door. He hesitated for a second before his worry for his best friend won over and he rang the bell. He was shocked and relieved to see Isak open the door. Isak also seemed shocked to see him, but then his look turned into one of fright. 

"What are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here" He whispered in panic while looking over his shoulder like he was making sure nobody heard him. 

"What do you mean what are you doing? Dude, we were supposed to meet an hour ago, remeber?" Jonas pointed the skateboard he was holding. Isak looked even more panicked if possible. 

" Fuck, Jonas! keep your voice down or he is gonna-" 

"Isak, what is going on? Who is it?" Jonas saw the horror on Isak’s face before he saw his father. 

He never met Isak’s father before. He knew he was a busy man, that he traveled a lot and was a bit of a snob from what Isak said but nothing could've prepared him for the disdain and disgust he saw on the man's face while he looked at Jonas. 

"Are you lost boy? This isn't a place for people of your kind." Isak’s father said with a voice laced with utter distaste. 

"What?" 

"Are you slow? I asked what you were doing on a private property you seem to have no bussiness on?" 

Okay, now Jonas was starting to get mad, but he still didn't want to be rude. 

"I am Isak’s friend, I wanted to check on him because i was worried. We were supp-" 

"Friend, you say?" cut Isak’s father before turning to Isak who wasn't even looking at him but to the ground. 

"Is this boy your friend, Isak?" Nothing could have prepared Jonas for what happened next. 

Isak shook his head no, let out a laugh before raising it to say; 

"No, we are just in the same class, I felt sorry for him and helped him out once so he probably thinks we are friends or something." 

Jonas couldn't speak, he couldn't even move for a second. He just stood there frozen while staring at his supposed best friend who still refused to look at him. He then heard his father say; 

"You heard my son, boy. He is not your friend. Now, I don't know what kind of standards you people have when deciding relations but let me tell you something, people like us don’t associate with people like you. You try to befriend my son so you could use him and his money, but that is not going to work because people like you aren't worth our time." 

Jonas didn't know when he started crying, but there he was, just staring at Isak who still refused to look at him or say anything to deny what his father was saying while tears flowed from his eyes. 

"Come on son, let's go." 

The last thing Jonas saw before the door closed was the back of his best friend who didn't turn around, not even to give him a look or a sign that this wasn't what he really thought. He just stayed there after the door closed and waited, waited for his best friend while his tears kept flowing. That was the last time Jonas looked at Isak let alone talk to him. He avoided him when the school year began and hung around different people, mostly druggies which resulted in him trying the stuff and enjoying it as well. After that day, no one ever knew that the weird kid Jonas used to be best friends with the silent, handsome kid Isak. 

Isak looked hurt but Jonas couldn’t cared less. 

"Jonas, bro I was just a kid! I was terrified of my father, you know that!" Isak pleaded. 

"Don't call me “bro”! You do not get to call me that!" Jonas roared, 

"A kid you say huh? What the fuck was i, then? You were supposed to be my best friend but you let your father call me, my family all those things while you just stayed there and watched and laughed in my face! My parents treated you like one of their own, you son of a bitch! " 

Isak was just staring at him with deep regret now, he looked like he wanted to talk but he knew nothing he'd say would matter anymore. 

"You know what Isak? Forget what i said before. I'm actually glad you interfered." Jonas said with his voice significantly calmer now. Isak looked baffled for a second. 

"You are going to be the one that's going to have to deal with Even now. And trust me, he is going to fuck you up. I might have even felt bad if i didn't want to do the same myself. Looks like you finally might have done one good thing in your life, eh." He said with a weird smile. 

"Well then Isak, i'll just give you an advice for the sake of old times. Disappear as fast as you can, because Even and his friends won't care how much money your daddy dearest has. That stunt you pulled outside with your money? They'll probably make you eat those bills one by one. Now that would be an amusing sight. Who knows, maybe then you'll actually be able to shit money like everyone thinks you guys do." Jonas then released a bitter laugh before giving a mocking bow to Isak and then turning back to leave. 

"I really am sorry, you know? " Isak said quietly. Jonas stopped for a second before saying,

"I was too, when i realised you weren't going to open that door. " 

* * *

 

   The professor opened the door and told the three boys to get in. The boys walked into the room without a word. They saw there were two other female professors before the door closed behind them. 

"Now.." The professor said while walking into the middle of the room. He started to fold the sleeves of his shirt while talking. 

"Which one of you would like to explain what happened outside?" After he was done folding, he grabbed a stick from his table and pointed to Chris; 

"You, speak." The female teachers were staring curiously at the scene. 

"We told you, we were just talking." Chris said calmly. 

“Do i look like an idiot to you kids ?! Do you think you can scare me with that tough look of yours?! I've been dealing with kids like you my whole life !" 

The man started yelling while he smacked the table with the stick. The boys said nothing, which seemed to piss him off even more. 

"Okay, if that's you want then we will do this the hard way" He said while he grabbing the stick tighter. He then turned to the female teachers who were looking a bit disturbed; 

"Ahem.. If you two ladies could give us a few minutes" he said with a smile he thought was charming. 

Chris just scoffed quietly and got elbowed by Mikael for it. The female teachers hurriedly left the room as to not be a part of what they knew was gonna happen. Right after the door closed behind them the professor turned to the boys and put the stick on the table while sighing deeply. There was no trace of anger on his face. 

"What the hell did i tell you about attacking people out in the open? If you want to beat someone up do it where no one can see you. Do you know how many times i had to save your dumb asses because of this?" he said exasperatedly while running his hands through his hair. 

"It's not like you're doing it because of the love you have for us" Even said calmly while he walked over to sit on the teacher’s chair. 

Chris just jumped to sit up on the table while Mikael chose to lean against it. 

"I mean you kind of have to be nice to us if you want to keep getting your goods for the price that you do now." Even said while spinning the chair. 

The two boys smirked at that while the teacher looked at the door in panic. 

"You keep your voice down! Do you now what will happen if we get caught?" 

"Bla bla bla, we all heard about that before" Chris said while shaking his head. 

"Do you think this is a joke? Attacking the son of a fucking congressman in broad daylight, in front of the whole school?!" 

Even stopped spinning abruptly. 

"The son of a congressman?" 

"Yes, Isak Valtersen, the kid you were manhandling. His dad is also one of the biggest donators of the school. Close friends with the dean and- " 

Chris released a laugh; 

"Oh my god this is brilliant." 

"Well it's certainly interesting" said Mikael while looking at Even, who was already up and walking towards the door while Chris jumped off of the table. 

"Wait where do you think you are going?" 

"While this has been an enlightening conversation, we just had a change of plans. So we'll be taking off" Even said with a glint in his eye. 

"And don't worry, you will be getting your new packages as soon as they arrive." Mikael said while following Even and Chris out. No one spoke until they were out of the school gates. 

"You know what to do." Even said calmly while he kept walking with his hands in his pocket. Chris and Mikael smirked without saying anything. 

"Let's show this Isak kid what happens to people who try to play the hero in a game they weren't invited to." 


	4. Chapter 4

   After the confrontation with his former best friend, Isak didn’t feel like going back to class. All he could think about was the last words Jonas said to him before he left. Isak knew he had every right to be upset and hate him. Hell, he hated himself too. He remembered the day he ruined everything very clearly. He knew he fucked up but he was just a kid and his father always had been a source of horror to him. Not because he was abused -physically, at least- or anything but he just had that aura that made you feel like you were so much inferior, even if you were his son. Isak knew his father hated him. He could see the disdain in his father's eyes whenever he looked at him. 

When he was younger, he thought he could make his father love him if he did what he was asked to. So he did everything to make his father proud. He was the golden boy in school, did well in his classes, got praised left and right by his teachers but it was never enough for his father. Jonas’ friendship was another thing he sacrificed for the approval of his father. It didn’t work of course, his father was never fully satisfied, he never lost the disdain from his eyes so it was Isak who finally stopped. He stopped wanting to be loved or even acknowledged, he just stopped caring and life got instantly much better without the pressure of trying to please someone who would never be pleased. The downside was that he didn’t have his best friend anymore but he deserved that. 

It was getting dark, so he sighed and got up from the bench he sat when he got tired from walking around. He didn’t know where he wanted to go so he decided to wander a bit more. He didn't know this part of the town very well though, he probably was too deep in his thoughts to notice where he was going when he arrived. So he just started to walk towards where he guessed he came from. What he failed to notice was the boys who've been watching him from the park behind where he was sitting. 

* * *

 "This is so boring that i might start crying" Chris said with a pout while swinging. 

"I don’t get why are we sitting here just watching. Can’t we just grab him and be on our merry way." 

Mikael sighed for the nth time. 

"We can't 'just grab him' in the middle of all these people. They might call the police." 

"What people? There are just a few kids around Mikey, come on. It’s been an hour, i'm hungry and the kid doesn't look like he is gonna get up soon." 

"You call me Mikey again and i'll make sure you won't be able to get up soon." 

"Why are you so mean to me. You let Even call you that." Chris said with another pout. 

"Stop pouting. You look ugly as fuck." Mikael said with a grimace. 

"I've known Even since we were six so he gets that “best friend” privilege. Not to mention i am older than you, you little shit." 

“Well fuck you and your friendship. You are jealous because i’m young and fresh AND get all the ladies” Mikael couldn't help but laugh. 

“Stop yelling you are scaring the kids” 

"Let them be scared. Let them see what jealousy can do to friendships." Chris continued while raising his voice, much to the amusement of some of the kids around. He then turned to one of the kids playing close to them and pointed his finger at him 

"Do not be jealous! Jealousy kills friendships! " 

Mikael realised it was time for them to get going before one of the kids decided that the freaky swinging man was a threat and call their parents. He grabbed Chris and started dragging him away from the park and closer to Isak while shaking his head with a smile. 

"Let me go. I am trying to educate young people on the reality of the world" Chris said while waving back to the kids who were actually starting to look a bit scared. 

"They will eventually learn it, they don’t need a crazy guy screaming it to their faces." 

“Now, shut the fuck up and get your ass moving or we are going to miss our target." Mikael said while pointing to Isak who just got up from the bench he was sitting. 

"Fucking finally." said Chris. 

"Let's get the fucker."  

* * *

Isak felt something was off after a few minutes he started walking. He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was wrong, but he knew. He felt that chill you got when you feel like someone was watching you. He stopped for a second and looked around but didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. There were a few people walking around, minding their own business and nobody seemed to pay attention to him. So he shook his head and started to walk again. He then knew something was very wrong when he felt himself suddenly being pulled into the alley he was walking by. It took him a second to realize what was happening before he was pulled into the darker part of the alley and was slammed into he wall. It hurt, he could feel the hardness of the wall digging into his back but he didn’t have time to waste so he started struggling only to be grabbed from both sides and to be slammed again, much harder which made him lose his breath. Isak didn’t know what was going on, well of course he had a general idea since he was being slammed to a wall but he didn’t know why. He got his answer when he raised his head to look at his captors. 

"Well,well,well... Not so tough now are you pretty boy." Isak though it was ironic that he was the one being called pretty boy while the definition of the term was standing on his left. 

Of course he didn’t voice his thoughts, his back hurt enough as it is. He stopped struggling because he knew it wouldn’t help. 

"What do you want?" he said while trying to catch his breath and keep his voice calm. He knew sounding scared would just make them happier. 

"Hmm... well there are a lot of things we want, you see." The pretty one said with a mock thinking face. "I for one, want world peace for example and for racism to end, oh and appreciation for good hair styles ..." 

Isak was too distracted by the pretty dude’s weird monologue to notice the movement from his right. Next thing he knew there was a cloth being pressed onto his mouth and nose. Then it was all black. 

"What the fuck Mikael?" Chris exclaimed while letting go of their now passed out target. 

"You talk too much. We are already late, Even is probably starting to get pissed." Mikael also let go. 

Neither cared that the boy fell painfully to the ground, probably hitting his head in the process. 

"But still... You guys always do this. Never let me have any fun." Chris whined. 

"You can have your fun next time, okay? I'll let you talk as much as you want. Now we should hurry and get going." 

"Fine! I'll hold you to that. One more thing. How are we gonna take him to the car without anyone seeing? " 

"We'll just act like he's drunk or something. Let's go." 

* * *

   Even was starting to get impatient. It had been two hours since Chris and Mikael left to pick up Isak. It wasn’t like them to be late like this. He sighed and leaned back on his chair. The warehouse he was in was one of the many his boss used for his dirty business, like hiding people, drugs or doing exchanges. It was mostly used for small jobs though. He had more secure places for bigger scale things. Thats why Even chose this place. It was safe and there weren't anyone around to hear them. He looked at his watch again. Two hours and fifteen minutes. He then heard the sound of a car arriving. 

"Finally." He sighed while getting up. 

After a few minutes he heard Chris’ whining. 

"Why do i have to take the most of his weight. The guy is a giant. A little help would be nice." 

"You are not taking most of his weight, we are sharing now stop complaining and keep walking. My back is starting to hurt." 

Even just shook his head when he saw his friends entering the warehouse while carrying their target in the middle. It was a comical sight. Isak was obviously taller than both of them so they were kind of dragging him along with his feet following behind. 

"Even! You are here." 

"You guys are late." 

"I know, sorry about that." Mikael didn’t explain any more and Even didn’t ask. 

It was always like that with the two of them. Sometimes Chris thought they didn’t even need to speak to understand each other. They would just look at each other and that was that. It would be a lie to say it didn’t make him jealous sometimes, but Chris knew what Even and Mikael had was a lot deeper than just simple friendship and not even he could get in between. He knew they've been through a lot together but he never really asked. Chris and Mikael put Isak on the chair Even was sitting a few minutes ago and tied him up. After it was done the three boys just stared at the pitifull sight for a moment before Chris spoke.

"Can i punch him now?” 

* * *

   The first thing Isak felt when he woke up was a sting on his face, which he gathered was from a punch after being hit with another one. He released a groan of pain and shook his head, trying to get his vision back. 

"Oh come on!! it didn’t even take three punches. I was hoping for more." 

Isak remembered the voice. As he raised his head, he knew he was right. It was the guys from before plus the one guy he didn’t want to see but knew he was going to. Even didn’t look any different from this morning. Isak hated to admit in his situation, but the guy looked like the perfect picture of dangerous -and hot- with his simple white shirt and black leather jacket. He shook his head again to get rid of unnecessary thoughts and looked at Even in the eye. Even didn’t look mad like he did in the morning. He had a blank face on but it did nothing to ease Isak’s nerves because it was just feeling like a calm before the storm. Then he finally talked. 

"So, we did a little research about you and found out that your father is really something. And I'm guessing that's what fueled your little act this morning, huh?" 

Now he had a little mocking smirk on and while it looked quite good on him it was equally scary. Isak wanted to tell him how wrong he was but he felt like if he opened his mouth he would just anger him more. He was just hoping they would hit him a few times and get over with it. Honestly, this was his first real encounter with a bully so he didn’t know how things went. He had heard about Even but it was just bits and pieces of him beating up and taking money from people so he didn’t get why Jonas was so afraid to be honest. Well, okay the guy did have a scary look in his eyes but so did every other guy like him. At least Isak guessed. Even slowly leaned down until his face was right in front of Isak. If Isak wasn’t in the situation he was in, he might have gotten a little bit excited but no, no he definitely wasn’t. 

"You know what I’m gonna do? I’m gonna beat the shit out of you, until you pass out. And then i will throw your body in front of the school. Everyone will see it, they will know who did this to you, but no one is gonna say a word to anyone about it. They will look at you with a pity on their faces, your friends will stop talking to you. Even the teachers are gonna ignore you and you know why? Because princess, the world is not what you see in those movies you watch in your big mansion. You are not going to be the guy who stops the school bully and become everyone’s hero." 

"Because i’m not just an ordinary school bully who push kids into lockers and take their lunch money. Oh no, I’m much worse than that and i will make your life living hell from now on. You’re gonna beg me to fucking kill you every time you see me but i won’t. I’m gonna play with you like the cat plays with the mouse. I'm gonna make you realize that little heroic act you pulled in the morning was the biggest mistake of your life.” 

It was then Isak realized how fucking wrong his judgement was. Jonas was right, this guy was no ordinary school bully. Unfortunately, he was a bit late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all thank you for all the comments i really appreciate it!! this was kind of a filler chapter, a little bit shorter than the others. i didn't want to give information about isak and his relationship with his dad yet, i'm saving it for later for someone special lmao. Thank you all for reading, comments are loved! ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, violance

   Isak knew he had to say something, but he was too late. Before he could open his mouth he felt the first punch on his left cheek and it hurt like a bitch. Then there was another and another. He didn’t know how long he would be able to stay conscious, he was already starting to feel light headed. He wasn’t the only one surprised of what was happening though. Chris was looking quite surprised himself. It was the first time he saw Even that fired up towards someone other than his Boss. He wondered if this was more than just the guy standing up to him, but he couldn’t think of anything else. He turned to Mikael to see if he had any idea but he was surprised to see Mikael looking tense. Usually Mikael was the calm one, he preferredto stay on watch while Chris and Even were the ones getting physical. He was the one to stop them if they got carried away but this was the first time Chris saw him like that. If you didn’t know Mikael you might have thought he was perfectly calm and collected but Chris could see he was agitated and itching for something, he just didn’t know what. It was then they heard a phone ringing. 

Even cursed and stopped while Isak wanted to scream from joy, even if it was for a moment. Even took out his phone and cursed once more after looking at the caller. Both Mikael and Chris were looking at him curiously. 

"What the fuck do you want? " he listened to the voice while clenching his fists. It didn’t take long for the boys to realize it was their boss calling. 

"I told you I would be busy. Find someone else!" growled Even to the voice. 

_'No no don’t find someone else'_ Isak was screaming inside. He figured this was his only chance to get out of here so he was begging whoever was on the phone would be able to convince Even. 

"Fuck you, i told you i was done with your stupid meetings!" Even was starting to get more and more angry. 

"Fine for fucks sake! I'm coming. This better not end up like last time! " He closed the phone and just clenched it in his hand for a moment while trying to calm down. 

"Hey, everything okay? What did he want?" 

Isak thought it was better to leave the guy alone when he looked ready to kill, but apparently the long haired one didn’t know or didn’t care since he not only asked the question but even walked over to touch Even’s shoulder. Suprisingly Even didn’t shrug him off or punched him like Isak thought he would. He just raised his head to look at the guy while passing his hand through his hair. Isak didn’t understand how he looked so calm when he looked like he wanted to murder his phone a second before. 

Mikael looked at Even with concern. He knew how much Even hated his Boss and him calling Even over at every chance he got wasn’t helping. If there was anything Even hated more than talking to the Boss, it was talking to him face to face. Mikael knew the Boss was aware of that, aware of Even’s hatred, that was exactly why he always called him over with stupid excuses, because he was a sick bastard. He wanted to see how long Even would be able to keep his calm, he enjoyed seeing Even suffer mentally. Mikael hated it. He hated the Boss, hated what he was doing to Even and sometimes he even hated Even for making himself go through all this for something they weren’t even sure to achieve, but he never said anything because he knew how important this was to his best friend. He knew how he felt like revenge was his only salvation. He didn’t agree and he knew Even knew that, they always knew what the other one was thinking, it’s always been like that since they were kids. 

Chris always joked how they had telepathic powers. Since Mikael couldn’t do anything to stop Even from working for him, he did the next best thing. He stayed with him. Sometimes he regretted it, especially when he saw how much it took from Even to look at his Boss’ face everyday, do what he told him to do but he there wasn’t anything he could do, but just be there for him like always. He just hoped that in the end all of his best friends sufferings would be worth it. Even just shook his head and sighed tiredly. 

"He wants to talk about the next exchange. Apparently it’s bigger than we thought and there might be a mole. I don’t know, he might be talking shit just to get me to go to him. Fuck i hate him so much" He said quietly. 

"It's fine. We'll just go and see what he really wants, okay? I'll make sure you won’t have to stay any longer than you have to." 

"No. You guys stay here and deal with the kid. I don’t know when i'll be back so i'm leaving him to you. Do what you need to do and leave him. I'll call you after i'm done." Even said before putting his phone back to his pocket. 

He looked at Mikael one more time before his expression turned cold again. He nodded to Chris who looked curiously between them and started walking. 

"Wait! What?" Chris was confused what was going on. 

Mikael just stared at Even’s back as he walked. 

"Evi!" Even turned to Mikael with a surprised look. He never called him when someone was around. 

"Don't let him get to you. He is nothing." 

Mikael said before turning his back to him and walking towards Isak. Mikael didn’t see the small smile Even gave before he left, but Isak did. He was shocked how a little smile could change someone's look so much. For that one second Even looked like a little boy. Isak thought it was endearing. He returned to the real world with the sound of the doors closing. He raised his head to see Mikael looking at him rather curiously and realized he saw him watching Even. Chris walked over to stand next to Mikael. 

"So i guess i'll be dealing with this one?" Mikael shook his head much to his surprise. 

"No, i'll be taking care of him." Isak thought that was the best. 

The long haired boy didn’t look that tough, but there was something on his face that unnerved him and the other guys shocked face didn’t help. 

"What do you mean you'll take care of him? You never get involved." 

"Well, i'll be making an exception this time. You go watch the door or something." Mikael said with a weird smirk. 

Chris didn’t know what to think. First Even now Mikael. Everybody was acting out of character today. Mikael hated getting his hands dirty. Of course he did fight when necessary, but it usually never was, with Chris and Even there so he didn’t why he was willing this time. Was there something about this Isak guy he couldn’t see or didn’t know? He didn’t get it but he also didn’t like the look on Mikael’s face, it didn’t mean anything good. He didn’t say anything, he just took a few steps back to give him some space, but he didn’t leave to watch the door. He knew no one would be around at this time and he wanted to make sure Mikael wouldn’t do anything serious. 

Isak knew he was in bigger trouble when he saw the look on the guy’s face. He didn’t look so pretty anymore, he looked murderous. He didn’t know if it had anything to do with him or he was just pissed about the phone call but he knew whatever the reason he would be the one getting the burnt of it. The first punch felt like fire. His face was still hurting from Evens punches and this one made it worse. He didn’t have time to compare though, because the guy wasn’t stopping. 

* * *

Mikael didn’t know why he was so mad. Maybe it was his Boss and his obsession with his best friend, or Even’s stubbornness for not letting him help or even the guy Isak himself. He didn’t know. 

All he knew was he was mad and this guy was there to take it. He felt no remorse beating the guy. He knew he deserved it, but there was a part of him questioning his reasoning. Did he deserve it for standing up to Even or did he deserve it because he got his attention? Normally Even never payed attention to guys like this. There were one or two once in a while who thought they could stand up to them and save the day but usually Even just let Chris take care of them. So what was it about this guy that got his attention and why was Mikael feeling like this. He didn’t know. 

It couldn’t be jealousy. 

"Dude!" His ears were ringing. 

"Mikael, dude!" 

Why would he be jealous. It didn’t make sense. 

"MIKAEL! STOP!" 

Mikael felt himself getting pushed. He fought to keep his balance, then he finally noticed his surroundings. Chris was standing across from him with a terrified look on his face while taking deep breaths. Then he turned his face to Isak. The sight made him sick. The guy was lying on the floor passed out-maybe dead -, his face unrecognizable. He then looked at his hands to see them covered with blood. He didn’t understand what happened, he didn’t even realize how he got so caught up.  

"Even said beat him up, not kill him!" yelled Chris. 

"I.. I don’t…” Mikael couldn’t look away from his hands. 

Yes he and Even had been doing things like this for a while now but he never killed anyone. They beat people up, get the Boss’ money, but never killed. The Boss had other people for that. That was one thing he never asked of them and that was one thing Mikael was thankful to him for. Because he didn’t know what would happen to Even or himself if they actually took a person’s life. Although Even was adamant on killing that one person, killing any other would be too much. Even was someone who carried the burden of every hit he gave to someone, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he actually killed. Mikael was more or less the same. So he was horrified looking at his hands now. He looked at Chris. 

"Is he ..? " he couldn't finish, but he didn’t need to. 

"No, no god no but he would've been if you kept going a bit more. What has gotten into you?" 

"I don’t know, i'm just ..." He kept looking at his hands. Then there was a cloth covering them. Chris was trying to clean his hands with a cloth he found. 

"It’s okay, it's okay. Why don’t you go and wait in the car and i'll get him so we can leave, huh?"

* * *

 

Chris hauled Isak up carefully to make sure he didn’t get any more hurt. He already checked the guys pulse to see if he was still alive and thankfully he was. It seemed like the damage was mostly on his face. He was still in shock over what happened. He never saw Mikael lose control like that before. Something wasn’t right, he didn’t know anymore. He shook his head and started dragging Isak slowly. When he got to the car he saw Mikael sitting in the front seat. He had his knees drawn to his chest and was hugging them with his head bent. Chris sighed before opening the back door to put Isak inside. When he got to his seat he saw Mikael was actually shaking. He didn’t know what to do, with Isak and with Mikael. He could just drive somewhere and drop Isak and be done with it before he took Mikael home, but he wanted to make sure the kid wouldn’t actually die. He couldn’t ask Mikael what to do. He doubted he would get an answer anyway. So he sighed again before starting the car. 

He supposed he could just drop him somewhere, where it's easier to be found. He looked to the side again. Mikael was still shaking, not as bad as before but it was still noticeable. After ten minutes of driving, Chris saw the school building which gave him an idea. Normally their initial plan was to rough up the guy a bit, then throw him in front of the school to be found in the morning. He supposed it was still his best option. He pulled up in front of the gates and checked around before getting off. He then pulled Isak out of the car and dragged him towards the gates and laid him on the ground. He still wasn’t sure if this was right though, what if the guy died from blood loss. He pulled at his hair from stress. 

Then he got an idea and kneeled down next to the kid and searched through his pockets. 

"Aha!" he pulled the phone and opened it, hoping the kid didn’t have a password. He didn’t, thankfully so he opened the contacts and started looking through them. He stopped when he saw a particular name. 

"Okay. This should do." He then wrote a message and sent it. He straightened up, looked at Isak one last time. 

"Let's hope he checks his messages for your sake kid." He said tiredly before turning back to the car. 

* * *

 Even looked at the mansion he hated so much. If it was up to him he would never set foot in that place, but of course his Boss liked to call him over as much as he could. He got off the car and started walking towards the house. There were a few guards here and there but the Boss usually kept very few people around. The place was a fortress anyway so he didn’t need too many people and of course he also had Mahdi. Mahdi was his Boss’ personal bodyguard though he liked to call him his assistant. He was deadly with with or without a weapon which was why Boss liked keeping him close. Even didn’t know where the Boss found the guy. He came out of nowhere. He probably dragged him from the slums. He liked doing those kind of things. Help desperate people who had nothing, act like their savior and ensure their lifelong loyalty. He knew how to play with people's emotions, make it seem like they needed him to survive. Mahdi was the biggest example of that. The guy had undying loyalty to Boss for reasons Even couldn’t understand. He also liked Even as much as Even liked him. Even didn’t care though, Mahdi didn’t scare him. There weren’t many things that scared him, at least not anymore, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed being in a room with both Mahdi and the Boss by himself. He climbed the stairs, hoping whatever the Boss had to discuss wouldn’t take too long. He stopped and sighed when he arrived the door. Before he could raise his hand the door was opened from the inside. Of course they saw him coming. The place was full of cameras. He raised his head to look at Mahdi’s blank face and raised his eyebrows. Mahdi gave him a look of distaste. Obviously he wasn’t happy about him being here anymore than Even was. 

Mahdi always thought Even ought to show more respect to his boss and was outraged everytime Even dared to raise his voice or curse at his Boss. Even knew he never understood why the Boss let him get away with all that when any other person would be dead for doing half the things Even did. Mahdi didn’t look like he was going to move soon so Even rolled his eyes and pushed past him. The Boss was standing in front of the window, looking out to the garden when Even walked in. Mahdi made a disgruntled noise to show he wasn’t happy which made the Boss turn his attention to the door. A big smirk appeared on his face when he saw Even. 

"Well look at that. I thought you might not show up again, despite what you said. I'm surprised." He then walked behind his desk to sit down. 

"Well i'm here so what do you want." said Even emotionlessly. 

He wanted to keep this as short as possible and return to the boys. The longer he spent around the Boss the more he felt like breaking something, preferably his face. 

"Now now Evi, don’t be like that. I'm almost gonna think you don’t want to be here." Boss said, with another annoying smile. 

"Don't call me that, you bastard!" Even said while clenching his fists. Not even two minutes in and he already wanted to attack him. 

"Watch your mouth." Mahdi said furiously while taking a step forward. 

The Boss raised his hand to signal him to stop. 

"It's okay Mahdi, it's how our Evi shows affection. Although i am hurt a little, you didn’t mind it when i used to call you that" the Boss said with a fake sad expression. 

Even remebered it too. Back when he was a kid, when his brother was still alive, best friends with this bastard. Back when him and Mikael used to follow after them like little fanboys, trying to copy everything they did. His brother had came up with the nickname, said it sounded cute just like he was. The Boss had agreed and until a few years ago, nobody close to him actually called him by his full name. Now, Mikael was the only one who was allowed and sometimes Chris, but not his Boss, never his Boss, not anymore. 

"You lost that right a long time ago." 

The boss sighed tiredly. 

"Even, i know you are sad about what happened and i know you are mad that you couldn’t help him but it’s been years. He's gone, along with his murderer. You have to let go. " 

"Don’t! Don’t you dare talk about him! " Even was shaking with rage. He took a step towards him but Mahdi was there in a flash, not that Even cared. If he wanted to attack, Mahdi wouldn’t be able to stop him. 

"Mahdi! Stay back! " Mahdi turned to look at his Boss with an angry expression. 

The Boss sighed again, then added with a serious look. 

"Please go and wait outside for a while if you can not stop yourself." Mahdi looked shocked to be dismissed like that, but he didn’t say anything. 

He just clenched his teeth, gave Even a murderous look and left the room quietly. The Boss turned to Even with a sad look. 

"You have to excuse him, he never understood why i seem to have a 'soft spot' for you, as he likes to put it." 

"I don’t need you to have anything for me, fuck i just need you to leave me the fuck alone and let me do my job." 

"You know i cant do that Even. Your brother was my best friend and I promised him i was gonna take care of you. If keeping you around as much as i can is the only way to do that, then i'll do it. No matter how much you seem to hate it." 

Even was seething at this point. How? How dare he look at him in the eye and keep feeding him all these bullshit. He had to bite his lips to refrain from shouting in his face. Shouting that he knew everything, that he saw everything. No, no it wasn’t the time yet. He just needed to wait a little bit longer. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He missed the little smirk on his Boss’ face when he did. 

"Why am i here?" 

"Ah, yes about that. Well there have been a talk going around about a mole." 

"There is always a talk going around about moles." Even deadpanned. 

He was right though, when you did business with a gang there were bound to be things like moles inside. Whether they were from the police or rival gangs. The Boss knew this too, thats why he never trusted anyone completely. He tended to keep his most important plans to himself until the exact time to execute them to make sure nobody could stop him. Even would have thought it was a good idea if he didn’t hate him as much as he did. 

"I know that, but this time it's a bit more serious because our last two shipments were intercepted by the cops before they even reached here. They don’t know who they were for, of course. I made sure nobody would talk, but we still lost a lot of profit. I have one of our biggest shipments coming in two weeks and i can not risk it getting caught." 

The Boss looked dead serious. Even didn’t know about the interceptions before. He usually took care of the collecting part but if the Boss looked that serious then he knew it must be important. 

"What do you want me to do? I don’t deal with shipments." 

"Yes, i know. But this time i need someone i can trust. No one but me and Mahdi know the exact time and date of the shipment yet. I'm gonna give out a wrong date and send people there while i want you to get the real one." 

Even though it was ironic, how he was calling him 'someone he can trust' while he knew Even himself felt the opposite towards him. 

"What makes you think i'm not the mole." Even smirked a little. 

"I know you wouldn’t risk something your brother worked so hard to achieve." The Boss smirked back. 

"Besides if you were the mole, i would have been caught a long time ago." 

Even wanted to punch the smirk off of his face so bad. The Boss knew him well, he knew he wouldn’t risk anything like getting the cops involved, but not for the reasons he thought. Oh no, Even didn’t want them involved because he was going to take this motherfucker out himself, there was no way he would give that up to someone else. He would let him think it was for his loyalty to his brother’s memory. He was going to learn soon enough anyway. 

"Fine, i'll do whatever you want, but in exchange you are going to leave me alone until the day of the shipment. If you need anything to tell you are going to call. I don’t want to see your face anymore than i have to." 

"You know i cannot do that Evi." He said with a sarcastic smile and a shake of his head. 

"They might be listening you never know." Even clenched his teeth to stop himself from lashing out at the nickname. 

“Then send Mahdi, i don’t care. I'll take his face over yours." 

"Ouch! That hurt right here! " His Boss put his hand to his heart with a dramatic look. 

Then he turned serious again. 

"Alright we'll go by your rules." He then put both his hands on the desk and leaned forward. 

"You can bring your boys with you by the way, i'll trust you with their loyalties. But know this, if you screw this up i'm not going to be very nice. Not to you or to your friends." He then leaned back. 

“You are not going to touch them." Even said with a furious look. 

"Then make sure they don’t fuck up, Evi" He said with a mocking tone. He then waved his hand. 

"You can go now and send Mahdi in here, would you. He is probably pissed enough and trying not to break in." 

Even took a deep breath before turning back to the door. Before he opened it the Boss spoke again. 

"I'll send Mahdi with the details in a few days. Make sure you lay low till then. You can stop with the collecting. I'll send someone else." Even didn’t answer. 

He opened the door to find Mahdi standing in front with a look that could kill. 

"Relax kid. I didn’t kill your boyfriend." said Even while rolling his eyes. 

"You son of a-" Mahdi raised his fist but was stopped by the Boss again. 

"Mahdi, come here, there are a few things i need you to do." Mahdi lowered his fist before going inside. He didn’t forget to show Even hard. Even shook his head and started to walk. The guy didn’t know what he got himself into. He didn’t know what kind of a person the real Boss was. Even couldn’t wait to see the the day he realized. He might have even felt sorry for Mahdi if he wasn't such an asshole. 

He was getting into the car when he got a call. He felt himself go cold when he heard Chris’ panicked voice. 

"Even! You need to come back! It's Mikael, he fucked up! "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was longer than expected. i know you guys are waiting for soft even/evak but imma need you guys to wait a bit more #teamslowbuild lol  
> Also IM SORRY ISAK sdjkfsd  
> Thank you all again for the comments, ily!!  
> edit: this is not a romance fic, not fluff or anything. like i said in the tags it contains action, violance etc. i'm not promising a stable/normal relationship between evak. the fic is not meant to focus on romance. there are amazing fluff/soft/full of love evak fics out there (which i absolutely love to read)   
> and to be realistic, i can't and don't want to just write how isak fell in love with the dude who fucked him up. It's going to take time.   
> so please keep this in mind; you don't have to like it or read it, really.   
> ANYWAYS thank you&love you!!


	6. Chapter 6

   Jonas was lying around in his room, avoiding his parent when his phone signaled he had a message. He groaned and reached for his phone without moving from his position on the bed. It was a bit hard but after he manage to get his phone he saw it was a message from an unknown number. He curiously opened it, he furrowed his brows and got up from his position. 

"Come to the school gates quickly . Fucking emergency !! -Isak " 

There were a lot of questions in his head. First of all, how could Isak have his number? He changed it a lot to avoid the people he owed money. Second- why would he message him after the fight they had and even if he did why send a message like this? What emergency? He thought it might have been a play to get Jonas to talk to him but then again things like these weren't Isak’s style,he preferred avoiding confrontations all together. So it was curious why he would do something like this just to get him to speak. He then thought about ignoring this all together, act like he never saw the text, but his curious nature got the best of him. 

He decided that he would just go and see what Isak wanted and leave if he tried to talk about the same bullshit, maybe even give him a punch before leaving. Yes, he was just going to do that, he was bored anyway so this gave him something to do. He got up from bed and took his wallet before leaving the house. 

* * *

   Even didn’t know how he managed to drive back home in one piece. He didn’t even remember the process. All he could think about was Chris’ panicked voice and the possibilities of what could have happened to Mikael. He couldn't help but think of the worst. It was stupid, he knew Mikael being hurt was a low possibility considering the situation he left them before but his concern for his best friend overruled his logic. He turned off the ignition and and hurried to the house. The door was opened by Chris who heard the car, before he could knock. Chris looked stressed, which was saying something because he wasn’t the type to get stressed. He got pissed and maybe concerned sometimes but never like this. Which also made Even feel worse. 

"What happened? Where is he?" 

"He is in his room. He locked the door and isn’t answering no matter how much i call." 

"What happened Chris?" Even knew it had to be something serious for Chris to react like this and he didn’t know what could it be. 

“He fucked up. Completly lost control. After you left i was going to take care of the guy like you said, you know just throw some punches, scare him and shit but Mikael said to leave it to him, that he would deal with him. He was acting a bit weird." 

"What do you mean weird?" 

"I don’t know, it just felt different and then he started hitting him. I know you said to rough him up a little but Mikael just kept hitting him and i kept calling his name but he didn’t even hear. I don’t know man he just looked possessed. He wouldn’t stop so i had to physically stop him." Chris looked utterly miserable now, he kept looking at the floor.  He blamed himself for not stopping Mikael on time. 

Even clenched his fists. 

"What happened to the guy? Is he-" 

Chris raised his head in a flash and shook his head. 

"Oh no no no, he is not dead if that’s what you are asking. Well, at least he wasn’t when we left him. Fuck. I called someone to get him so i'm sure he'll be fine. Well... as fine as he can be for someone in that situation. " 

Chris still looked stressed but now it was more due to Even’s reaction. He thought Even would be more worried like he was. And while he looked worried when he first arrived, now he was starting to look more angry. Even didn’t say anything, he just turned around and walked towards Mikael’s room. 

Okay, now Chris was confused he didn’t know if he should have followed or leave them alone but Even’s face didn’t look very good so he decided to stick around just in case.

Even took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down before knocking the door. 

“Open the door Mikael” 

No sound. No answer. Nothing. 

“Mikael, open the door so we can talk” 

“Even, i really don’t want to talk right now, can you leave me alo-“ 

Chris was taken back when Even kicked the door furiously 

“Open the fucking door right now, this is not a fucking teenage drama and i’m not your fucking mom! cut this i don’t wanna talk bullshit and open the door!” 

Even stormed into the room when he heard the sound of the lock. Mikael looked at him with tired and apologetic eyes. 

“Now, you are gonna cut this emo crap and talk. We are gonna talk like two grown ups. And you are gonna tell me what the fuck your problem is.” 

Mikael looked like he was trying to put words together in his mind. He really wanted to give a reasonable answer to clear everything up. But he didn’t have one. 

“I’ve lost control” 

“And?” 

“That’s it.” 

“That’s it? You’ve just lost control? This is not a fucking computer game, you cannot get away saying shit like _‘i’ve lost control’_ Mikael! This is a person’s life we are talking about here! What if he is fucking dead? What the fuck are we gonna do then? How are we going to clear this mess up if he is dead Mikael? What do you think Boss will do when he hear we killed a fucking kid? Do you think he is gonna just let us get away with it? I will lose all the shit i’ve worked hard for. You know how hard i’ve worked to gain his trust, i’m _this_ close to achieve my goal, get the revenge of my brother and i swear to god Mikael, if i lose all of this because of you, i will never forgive you. Do you understand me?” 

Even was truly furious, Mikael raised his head and opened his mouth but before he could say anything Even started to talk again, this time with a much colder tone. 

“I think i’ve trusted you a bit too much with all this crap. I don’t know what’s in your head. You are either blinded by the power you think you have or don’t give a shit about how your behaviors effect people around you, but you don’t seem to understand the seriousness of this whole situation we are in. You can’t afford to lose control. I cannot let you pull something like this again.” 

Even took a deep breath, tried to calm himself for a second before speaking up again. 

“So i think it’s best for you to stay back from now on. Until you get back to your sense, at least. Take a break, clear your mind. I don’t know what could happen from now on, but i know that you need to leave the city before everything gets out of control, okay?” 

“What the fuck? I’m not leaving and i’m not-“ 

“Listen to me carefuly, I’m _not_ giving you a choice or ask what you want to do. I’m simply telling you what has to be done.” 

Even left the room without letting him speak again. Chris followed Even to the living room, his mind was truly fucked. 

Nothing made sense anymore. This was wrong. They almost killed a fucking guy. Even acting like this, going off at Mikael, basically telling him to fuck off. This is not how friends supposed to act. All of this was so fucking wrong. When did they all get so fucked up? They were just a bunch of kids yesterday. How could the idea of revenge change someone like this? _Fuck_. His head was about to explode. What was going to happen now? 

“What the fuck Even? You didn’t have to go off like that. Telling him to leave and shit? He knows he did a mistake, just give him a second chance, a chance to explain himself and-“ 

“Nearly killing someone is not a mistake and we can’t afford to make mistakes Chris. I knew letting you two into this shit was wrong. This is not a game and i don’t do second chances, you know that. So behave accordingly, yeah?” 

_Fuck fuck fuck_. Everything was just getting out of his control. None of these were supposed to happen. Even never wanted them to get involved with this shit, he should’ve never let them join him in the first place. He knew he acted like an utter dick, but it was for their own good. This was the best way for Mikael to just get away and start living a normal life. He didn’t want Mikael to end up like this again. 

He just can’t tell him shit like _it’s okay. It is going to be okay, i got your back no matter what. We are in this together and we’re gonna solve everything._

No, he just can’t afford to act vulnerable, act weak. He can’t make them believe he is going to be with them till the end. Because he won’t be. They are not in this together, this is his own battle. 

He already had thoughts about letting the two go much sooner, but he knew they wouldn’t just leave his side if he told them to, they were way too loyal to do so. Doing it this way much better, letting them put a distance, and maybe hate him. 

It was too late for him to drop all this mess, acting and lying. Too late to give up and move on. He was the one who started this and he is going to end it all, alone. No feelings, no emotions. Just him and his hatred. 

“What is going to happen now Even?” 

Even took a deep breath. He was tired, so tired both mentally and physically. He was glad he had Chris with him, even though he knew he had to send him away too, sooner or later. 

“Okay first take this money and give it to Mikael, tell him to buy a ticket to his hometown. Pack some clothes for both of us then meet me in the car.” 

Even took his jacket from the couch and rushed towards the car. There were at least fifty fucking scenarios in his mind about what could happen. The thought of Isak being dead made him sick. 

He felt like his lungs were burning every time he breathed. What if… What if he was really dead? How could he act so fucking irresponsible? What was he going to do if the cops get involved? What was he going to tell to his boss? How was he going to protect Mikael and Chris? How was he supposed to keep on living his life with the burden of killing a fucking innocent human being on his shoulders? 

_Fuck fuck fuck._ Isak’s face was flashing in his mind. His face covered in his own blood. His scared and exhausted eyes. That familiar look, with full of hatred. 

He shook his head like he wanted to throw all of the images and thoughts going through in his mind away. 

He needed to fix this. He needed to make everything better. He needed to protect Chris and Mikael. He needed to make sure his plan wasn’t going to fuck up because of a mistake. And most importantly, he needed to prove himself that he was not a fucking monster. 

He took his phone out of his pocket and found the company doctor’s phone in his contacts. 

_“Clear all of your appointments or whatever you have for the night and wait for my call. Do not tell the boss or anyone about this”_

** -Even B.N  **

Right after he pressed send he saw Chris rushing to the car. He threw the bag full of clothes into the luggage and settled in the front seat. 

“All set, now what?” 

_ “Now, i am going to save Isak.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not that happy w this chapter tbh  
> but oh well, your comments mean so much to me. thank you all for taking time to write them. y'all making my day forreal!!  
> enjoy, ily all!!


	7. not an update

Hey i know i haven't updated in a while and i don't think i'll update any time soon.  
Idk if this is called a writers block but I can't seem to put the damn words together even tho i have the whole plot in my head lmao i wrote and deleted so many times and they all seemed... just not right??? So yeah i just didn't want to disappear w/o an explanation. idk when i start to write again.  
I'm sorry for those who are waiting for the new chap. thank you all for the comments, y'all really did made my day!! love you & hopefully see you soon!!


End file.
